Edward's Melody
by madgirlsrock723
Summary: An inventor leaves his grand estate and all of his belongings to his friend's granddaughter... a girl who does not quite fit in her family but may be perfect for Edward... or not... WARNING: May contain FLUFFY-NESS.
1. Chapter 1: Free At Last

A/N: I don't own the rights to Edward Scissorhands, Mr. Tim Burton does. (But I do own the soundtrack, the DVD, the Blu-ray, the poster, 6 Edward Scissorhands t-shirts, and an Edward scissorhands hoodie)

Reviews are always appreciated! (Just don't make them too hurtful...Please and Thank you!)

Enough of my babbling... LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Free At Last<strong>

After 3 long years Melody was finally able to escape the hell-hole formally known as boarding school. Those prissy Barbie-doll girls were always so mean to her. They shunned her existence and she couldn't figure out why. She had spent three long years being totally ignored, depressed and alone. It was all her parents fault. 'Why did they have to send me there? WHY?' She felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'That pain shall have to be dealt with at a later date.' she thought as she forced a smile on her face. 'This is a very happy day and I will not let tears ruin it!'

Immediately she became exuberant and very bold.

"Sayonara Bitches!" she exclaimed as she stepped triumphantly into a cheery yellow cab. It was her first day as an 'adult' according to society, which meant she could finally leave that school her parents had forced her to go to. Not only that, but being 18 also meant she got a very special mystery gift from her Grandfather's friend.

"Oh! What a glorious day!" Melody sighed as she viciously began to rip off her pantyhose.

The taxicab driver eyed her suspiciously then gruffly said "Where to?"

"To the airport please." she said with a large grin.

After the exhausting and never-ending flight she actually started pondering about her situation. "Where do I need to go, again?" she thought to herself as she pulled a crumpled letter out of her polo-shirt pocket.

_Dearest Melody,_

_Do not dispose of this letter fore it is of great importance . Upon your 18__th__ birthday you will inherit a very special gift. A very close friend of mine created it . You probably cannot recall him but his name was Dr. Price, we used to visit him when you were a tot. He knew that when he died that he would need someone to take care of this invention. Even though you were a mere three years old at the time, he knew you were the one to take care it. Surprisingly he also left you his fully-furnished grand estate on the old hill near where you grew up. Your gifts will be waiting for you at this address:11697 Cedar Mill Ct._

_Best Wishes,_

_Grandfather_

She had reread this letter a billion times and still could not believe it. Apparently she had inherited some incredible invention from one of her Grandfather's old buddies and a huge new house. HER. Melody! The trouble child. The misfit with the wild blonde hair. It was just incomprehensible.

"Why me?" she thought. "It's not that I'm ungrateful, its just amazing that of all the people in the world this old man had choose me!"

"Before I got check this place out, I need a car, some decent clothes…" she peered down at the horrendously formal- looking attire she was wearing in disgust. "…and a big ol' two liter of Mountain Dew." Melody was still drowsy from the flight and knew her favorite soda would perk her right up.

After her mini shopping adventure she had ended up with a huge thing of Mountain Dew, a pair of black knee-high Converse boots, some neon-blue skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt, a hoodie that was three sizes too big and a beat up blue pick-up truck that smelled a little like cat urine inside. Melody smiled, she finally felt like herself again.

"Next on the agenda… find my new home and figure out what the 'invention' is." she thought out loud.

* * *

><p>An: I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. If you have any suggestions or if you spot any grammatical errors please tell me! And once again please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: A new house, A new friend

A/n: Once again I don't own Edward Scissorhands... Just Melody and this particular plot.

As I promised this chapter is much longer! I hope you enjoy it... and if by some act of God you do please tell me! I would be over joyed to hear that someone actually likes my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A new house, a new friend.<p>

Melody buckled into her new vehicle then headed off in the direction she thought her new residency was in.

On her way she began to think about her recent encounter with one of the life forms of her new location.

The car salesman had been pushy and had a horrible toupee. She couldn't help but stare at that awful thing. While his mouth ran, trying to persuade her to buy all sorts of modern, fast and high tech cars her eyes wandered to a spot across the lot to where an old blue truck was parked. It was almost an exact replica of the one her grandpa had on the farm back when she was a girl.

"I want that one!" she announced abruptly.

"But Miss, you would be so much happier in one of these newer cars."

"No I would not. I want that one please."

"But..."

The car salesman could not comprehend why anyone would that awful piece of crap. He thought that she must sort of mental condition. Not only was her taste in cars horrendous but the way her eyes frequently became unfocused and distant was a little unnerving.

"Shut up and let me buy the damn car you GODDAMN CAR SALESMAN!"

He couldn't believe his ears. Where did this sudden outburst come from? Girls should not say those kinds of words, it just wasn't proper. And he definitely couldn't just stand there and let her cuss him out…but using that sort of language when with a customer would just get him fired.

"Sure but I just want to warn you, whoever owned that piece of crap before had about ten cats and let them do there business all throughout that truck and now it reeks of urine."

"How delightful, that means its discounted then?" she said with a charming grin.

The car salesman was so shocked at her change in composer that he agreed and she drove off the lot feeling very proud of herself.

"Where the hell is this place?" she screamed out loud at the dash board.

Unfortunately she has a horrible sense of direction and she had to ask for directions about ten times. It took her two hours to get to the mansion from the used car dealer ship, when it was really only 15 minutes away.

Finally she arrived at the old inventor's mansion.

"OMG." she whispered with a look of complete awe on her face, her grey-green eyes the size of saucers.

Sun light was streaming surrealistically down trough the clouds straight onto the dark gothic castle. Every nook and cranny on the old mansion was visible, adding to its splendor. Melody could tell someone had put a lot of work into the building of it. The intricate decaying decorations and gargoyles were probably handcrafted centuries ago. Melody was already in love with the old mansion and she was still outside the front gate.

"I must be dreaming… I didn't inherit a 'grand estate'… I was given a CASTLE!" she thought.

She drove up the mountain side and parked. That was when she saw the most incredible garden she had ever seen. An extensive array of colorful flowers were woven expertly in between sculptures made entirely of bush.

She looked at her letter again remembering something… "The invention must be some sort of automatic gardening system." she thought.

After some of the initial shock wore she was able to get out of her car. Melody ran towards the front door ecstatic to see what the rest of the house looked like.

Inside it was dark and musty with spider webs everywhere. Old inventions and curious statues filled the downstairs.

Suddenly she heard faint foot-steps and an odd snipping noise coming from up-stairs.

"I wonder what that could be." '_Remember Melody, curiosity killed the cat.' _she heard a snide shrill voice echo in her skull. "Who freaking cares mom!" she screamed out loud despite the fact that the voice was in her imagination.

The blonde climbed the ancient stairs to find a large attic-type room with a large gaping hole in the ceiling. She looked out of that 'window' and saw a perfect view of the hideously painted pastel little town below. "How could I have not noticed that all of the houses were painted like that? I must have been lost in thought again…"Melody mumbled to herself completely oblivious of the dark figure sitting in the corner right behind her.

Eventually she broke out of her trance and noticed how loud the snipping noise had become. She silently moved her eyes scanning the room for the source of the sound. Then she saw him. Melody did not scream. She did not run. She did not become frightened at all. She simply smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning at the sight before her. It was the mysterious invention mentioned in the letter. Her birthday 'gift'.

He on the other hand was completely bewildered. "Why is someone here? Who is this girl? Why wasn't she freaking out? Will she hurt me and send me back to the police?" His already large dark orbs became even bigger and his 'fingers' snipped nervously together faster and faster as she started walking towards him.

"Hey there, little guy." she said in a babyish voice. "You must be the invention. I saw your garden below it looks incredible! I hope you don't mind but I'm moving in here today. My grandpa was good friends with your father and I got this letter telling me to move here and take care of you…"

After Melody had finished babbling she remembered she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh and my names Melody by the way. What's your name?" she then began to take in all of the features of the boyish figure that was her new 'roommate'. He had a wild mane of raven hair that she thought was just adorable. His eyes were large dark pools that made her heart melt. Around his eyes were sad looking purplish bruise marks. His lips were darkened and cold-looking and his mouth was made into an almost permanent little pout. The rest of his face was pale and covered in scars. "Poor baby." she murmured inaudibly to herself.

"Edward." he said in quiet raspy unsure voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry… what did you say?"

"Edward." he repeated himself still wary of his new visitor.

"Hey Edward! I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, if you would like me to leave I don't mind. No matter what he said she would stay anyway but she desperately wanted him to approve of her presence, no one usually did. They usually kicked her out or made her life miserable so she left; her parents were no exception. Only her Grandfather seem to like her, but she had no clue where he was.

"Don't Go." Edward said his voice a bit louder than before, he was immediately worried that this girl would leave him, like so many others had. Even though his new guest frightened him a bit, he didn't scare her at all. He silently marveled at that fact. "Maybe I won't have to be lonely anymore… even if I am a monster…" He then glanced down at his hands in utter disgust. In place of warm flesh and bones there attached to his wrists were cold steel shears.

Melody's whole entire face lit up. She felt like she could scream. "OH EDWARD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" then like a maniac she ran outside to her car.

At first Edward didn't know what to make of this. "Does this means she is not going to stay?" he felt like crying at the thought of her leaving. The last time he spoke to someone or had been in the presence of another was over twenty years ago. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until today. A few moments later she returned with a small blue suitcase and a half empty green bottle filled with a bubbly peculiar liquid.

Edward felt immediately relieved. Melody had returned!

"Uhh Edward, do you mind giving me a tour of the house?" Melody asked.

Edward stood up and Melody realized he was not a 'little guy'. He seemed about 5'11, and at her 5'3 he towered over her. She immediately felt foolish for calling him that. What was odd was that even though she didn't act like it, she was fully aware that he had long sharp blades for hands. It did not bother her one bit; she could tell he was a gentle and innocent human being… or something very close to it.

He nodded and the pile of knotted black hair on his head slightly bobbed back and forth.

Edward walked awkwardly and carefully with his arms out in front.

"Awww even his walk is cute." Melody thought with a smile as she walked behind him, letting him lead the way. "What is your problem Mel? You don't even really know this guy and you have repeatedly fawned over him in your head. Remember the last time you did that? You fell in love immediately and He broke your heart. I'm stopping you right now! You will not fall in love this guy. I repeat: YOU ARE NOT! You just have to take care of him. That's it!" the little voice in Melody's head said. She knew that it was right. There is no such thing as love at first sight. She had a broken heart to prove it.

She immediately began to think about her first love. His name was Cameron, it was her freshman year in high school. She loved him since the first day she saw him in her journalism class. She finally got the nerve to talk to him and he agreed to go bowling with her. She got there and waited for him for two hours. Melody felt like her heart had been stabbed and shattered. She hated him and promised her heart to never love again unless she knew that it was safe.

"Why isn't she speaking? Should I say something? What should I say?" Edward thought and then tried to remember the etiquette rules his father taught him. No matter what he couldn't think of anything so the pair just continue to walk down the stairs in silence.

* * *

><p>AN: I was really slack on checking for grammar mistakes on this chapter so if you see any please don't be afraid to tell me. Oh and If you have any Ideas, suggestions, and preferably non-hurtful and/or helpful comments PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3: Of bats and hugs

A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers! It makes my day every time I get one.

I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've had some serious writers block. I finally came up with something... but its pretty awful. Oh well! Its fluffy, short, dumb and very poorly written but please try to read it. Please tell me how I can make it better!

Enough crap! ON WITH THE STORY!:

* * *

><p>As they toured the mansion Melody began to realize how much work needed to be done in order to make it livable. She had no idea how Edward lived here for so long. The floors were grimy, everything was dusty, spiders were everywhere and even in one of the rooms bats were hanging on the ceiling.<p>

Melody was a strong girl, not easily frightened but unfortunately she did have a very intense phobia when it came to bats. When she saw the few bats nestled comfortably on the rafters in the ceiling she let out a blood-curdling shriek and immediately dropped to the floor. This terrified poor Edward.

'What did I do?' he thought shaking. Edward was not aware that the bats were the source of her terror.

'EDWARD. EDWARD, EDWARD! GET THOSE BATS OUT OF HERE!' screamed Melody who was now sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Edward's eyes became huge. A wondrous feeling of relief washed over his being. Melody was not scared of him and he did not harm her. He knew how to get rid of bats, but he realized that he would need her help.

"Melody." he said just above a whisper while motioning towards the window with his scissors.

Melody slowly looked up and saw the bats still there and almost passed out, her face was as pale as Edward's. Then she looked over and saw Edward. She understood what she needed to do. Slowly with her eyes squeezed shut and her eyes out in front of her she made her way towards him.

With adrenaline and terror coursing through her veins she yanked the heavy ancient window open. Edward walked over to the bats and shooed the wretched beasts out the window.

"My hero!" Melody exclaimed now joyful. She ran over to the scissor handed man and gave him a big bear hug.

This scared him a bit. All he could to was stand there feeling stunned, fireworks exploding underneath the leather of his buckled body suit. It was the most amazing feeling for him in the whole wide world. But it also was terrifying because he knew if she got hurt she would leave and never return. Then he would have to live with the pain of hurting yet another person. Edward felt his eyes becoming misty.

'Wow, he smells so good, like leather and old books and... cookies?' She could feel him shudder slightly at her touch but she didn't care, she squeezed his solid leather-clad chest.

Melody released him and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was formed in a little blissful smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

Except for the bats she knew that she would thoroughly love her life here.

Then she heard and felt a faint rumbling. Being here with Edward made her loose track of time. She looked at her watch... 7:36. 'Omg! I have to get to the store to get food for dinner, and while I'm there I might as well get some cleaning supplies.'

"Edward I'm sorry but I'm gonna need to get a rain check on the rest of the tour, I need to go to the store now, do you want me to get you anything?" Melody asked.

Edward was dumbfounded. Did he want anything from the store? What was there at the store to want? He shook his head no.

"Bye! I'll be back in a bit to fix dinner!" Melody said as she ran out to her car. She desperately wanted to get this trip over with. For one thing she hated to leave Edward alone, he seemed so sad and depressed plus she already could assume what kinds of people lived in the horrendous town below.

It pained Edward to see her leave, even though she said she'd be back he had his doubts. 'What if the bats scared her so much she doesn't want to return? What if she thinks I'm too much of a freak to be near?' Jim's words scarred him and made his heart burn. He tried to push those awful thoughts out of his head. 'Melody said she would come back, didn't she?' He still had a hard time believing she would come back. All those who left him before never did.

* * *

><p>I might do another chapter today... If the power doesn't go out...Stupid hurricane :(<p>

Thank you for reading! Please review! I love your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: A Nice Night

A/N: To all my lovelies:

Thank you for you reviews! They are greatly appreciated! And a great BIG thanks to all of you that added my story to their Favorites/Alerts! AND A SUPER HUGE thanks to those who added me to their favorite author's list!

My power is unfortunately still out… STUPID IRENE!… But luckily I was able to post this when I was at my Granny's house.

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS FLUFFY-NESS! But don't worry its not that bad...

And unfortunately I still don't own the amazingly awesome Edward Scissorhands, he's the brain-child of the creative genius Mr. Tim Burton.

I really hope you guys enjoy this!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>This time as Melody past through the dreary little suburbia she paid extra close attention to her surroundings. She drove a little bit slower than usual so she could take in everything.<p>

All of the houses were faded pastel colors, along with the cars and the inhabitants' clothes. 'It looks like a nursery threw up.' she thought to herself. The houses were all identical, the cars were all identical, and all of the mailboxes were identical. Every lawn was perfectly manicured, there was not a lawn gnome or any other sort of decoration in sight. No sort of individuality at all.

'This whole town must have OCD or be run by robots...' Suddenly Melody felt like she was being stared at, so she floored it and sped away to the grocery store.

'Hmmmm... what sounds good for dinner?" Melody pondered as she pushed the squeaky shopping cart through the aisles filled with brightly packaged food. Then she remembered she wouldn't just be cooking for herself that night, she had certain scissor-handed friend waiting for her at home.

She yawned, "I think I'll make something simple tonight..." Melody said as she grabbed a box of Velveeta mac and cheese off the shelf. Then she moved to the produce section where she got two red delicious apples. When she had finished getting the stuff for her and Edward's dinner she moved on and picked up enough food to last the week, an economy sized pack of straws, and a few cleaning supplies.

Melody pushed her cart to the checkout lane and started to place her goods on the counter. All of a sudden a squawking voice startled her. It was the middle-aged cashier with the huge mole just below her lip and plum-colored graying hair curled into a beehive.

"Sweetie! I said, Ain't you that girl that moved into that ol' castle on the hill today?" she said with a slight southern twang.

Melody blinked. "Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that ol' eye-soar is a haunted mess. Apparently a scissorhanded-monster killed a boy there several years ago. Now he haunts the halls, killing anyone that bothers his fortress."

"Seriously? How amazingly awesome! I always wanted a pet monster." Melody said without a hint of sarcasm and a wide grin as she tried to hide her shock.

The cashier looked at Melody like she had sprouted two heads. She was dumbfounded. "Freak." she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that! And thank you!" Melody grabbed her bags and marched out of the store with a smile.

She drove home in her truck feeling a little perplexed. 'How did that wretched lady know about Edward? Did he really kill someone?' She doubted that Edward would ever do that, he was most definitely not a monster. Melody started to wonder how that lady got such a negative view of Edward and whether or not the rest of the town felt the same way.

Melody unloaded her bags from the bed of her truck and walked inside. "EDWARD I'M HOME!" she just now realized how quickly she thought of this place as home. The thought made her smile.

Edward walked cautiously down stairs. "You came back." Edward whispered incredulously. Awe etched in his features.

"Of course I came back! And I brought groceries!" Melody said in a sing-song voice as she walked into the enormous kitchen.

"I guess I need to dust this place off before I make dinner. I'll do a thorough cleaning tomorrow. How does Velveeta sound? I'm gonna need your help... do you know where the inventor kept his pots?"

Edward walked over to the large steel sink and pointed to the cabinet just above it.

Melody opened it and discovered many large, antiquated iron pots. She tried to find one the appropriate size for cooking macaroni but failed, so she settled on the smallest one. It was still enormous but it would have to do.

She set the pot on the counter and pulled out the duster and the dish soap. Edward watched intently as she used the soft-looking feather stick to remove the cobwebs and coats of dust. The she pulled out a sponge and started to wash the pot. Bubbles started floating out of the sink and Edward began popping them. A slight smile appeared on his face.

Melody turned around and giggled, a little bubble had landed on Edward's nose. She popped it and laughed harder at the look on Edward's face.

He was not entirely sure why she was laughing, all Edward knew was that he liked the sound of it. It had seemed like forever since he had heard the sound of laughter. Oh, how he had missed it.

When Melody's giggle fit had ended she managed to ask Edward where the silverware was. Once again he silently motioned towards the drawer they were in. Melody began washing them as well. After all the washing was done, she filled the pot about a fourth of the way full with water. Luckily the inventor just before he died installed a some-what modern stove.

As the water began to boil, Melody tried to cut up an apple but unfortunately she is very clumsy with a knife. Melody dropped the apple and sliced her hand open. "OWWWWWWWW!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Edward had watched the whole catastrophe. He was panic stricken, he rushed over wishing he could help, unsure what to do. Blood was dripping down her arm. He spotted a dish cloth nearby and cautiously handed it to her. Melody lifted up a shaking hand and took the cloth from him and held it tightly to her cut.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I think so."she replied shakily.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could cut the apples for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

She watch tentatively as he expertly sliced the apples with his hand in a matter of seconds. Then all of a sudden she remembered something.

"THE WATER!" she blurted out and rushed to the other side of the kitchen.

It was bubbling all over the stove making a huge hot mess. She turned the heat down and poured the noodles in. After about ten minutes she found the strainer and drained the noodles. She put them in a bowl and added the cheese sauce.

"Bon appetit!" She said as she placed the macaroni and apple slices on the little table-for-two in the kitchen. She grabbed two bowls, two napkins, two forks, and poured two glasses of milk with straws.

Edward sat down feeling apprehensive. 'How am I supposed to eat this, I can't use a fork! I don't want her to see my barbaric attempts at eating.' These thoughts made him feel sad and nervous, so he just sat there watching her dish out two equal portions.

"Open wide!" Melody commanded. She fed him a big bite of noodles. "How is it?"

"Mmmmmm." Edward mumbled with a little grin. When one has not eaten in years any food tastes amazing.

Then she fed herself not even bothering to pick up her own fork. After he swallowed she fed him an apple slice. His whole face lit up when he tasted the delicate sweet crunch of the apple. Melody didn't even have to ask, she could already tell that he liked it. 'Note to self, get more apples.'

After the pair had finished eating, Melody just dumped the dishes into the sink. 'I'll get those tomorrow, I'm too tired now.' Her hand still hurt like the dickens. She desperately needed to lie down.

She figured Edward must be tired too, so she grabbed his leather-clad forearm and led him into the living/workroom. Along with curious old machines there was a series of dusty overstuffed couches. They both sat down.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Edward nodded staring inquisitively at her with his wide soulful eyes. He didn't know why she had him sit on the couch with her.

Honestly she didn't know either. It was kind of an instinct, she really liked having him nearby and he liked staying near her.

Within a matter of minutes her eyes began to droop and she fell fast asleep. Her upper body started sliding and she ended up on Edward's lap.

He carefully angled his hands away from the delicate form on his lap.

All he could do was stare at her. She looked like a sleeping angel. He blonde wispy hair a soft halo surrounding her pale head. Her lips were formed into a faint smile on her sleeping face.

His heart began throbbing in his chest. He felt his loneliness beginning to melt away as he thought of that day. As he thought of her. He didn't want this moment to ever end. Eventually he nodded off too and the pair slept peacefully each thinking of the other.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Do you think I did Edward ok? I tried really hard not to make him talkative. Does he seem like himself? I know this chapter was really fluffy but you can't say I didn't warn you! Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Natural Disaster

A/N: YAY! TWO MORE REVIEWS! Thank you guys sooo much! You're AWESOME!

Dear Ang : don't worry you weren't to harsh at all! I'm always open to constructive criticism; Thank you for the advice and the compliment :D If you have anymore suggestions please tell me!

Don't forget, I always love to hear your ideas, suggestions, compliments, and even your complaints!

Unfortunately dearest Edward still belongs to Tim Burton... Only that blonde nut Melody and the fluffy-ness belongs to me. *sigh*

ENOUGH! STORY TIME:

* * *

><p>Early morning sunshine streamed down through a high broken window onto a sleeping Melody's face. The previously sleeping girl yawned and opened her eyes. Her peripheral view was blocked by various buckles and leather directly in front of her face. It took her sleep dazed mind a few moments to realize where she was. When she finally figured it out, the startled Melody rolled off his lap and into the floor.<p>

'Oh my, I hope Edward didn't mind!' she thought blushing. She silently admitted to herself that she liked the thought of sleeping on Edward. This made her blush even harder as she looked at her sleeping friend. 'I better go get changed before he wakes up.' She ran off to the room she left her little blue suitcase in.

While Melody was getting a shower, Edward's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a sleeping angel on his lap. This caused poor Edward to become immediately worried. He started trembling, his fingers snipped vigorously. He thought that something terrible had happened during the night to make her leave. Then he heard footsteps, a glimmer of hope stirred in his damaged cookie-heart.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Melody said with a warm smile on her face.

Edward wished he had the nerve and the ability to run up and hug her. She had not a scratch on her (other than the one the knife caused last night). Plus she was still there and SMILING! Edward smiled back at her.

"What would you like for breakfast... I could make scrambled eggs, or pancakes, or... I know! How does french toast sound?"

Edward nodded.

As Melody cleaned last nights mess up and began cooking she thought about her adventures in grocery shopping. Last night she probably should have asked Edward about what that cashier said, but she was just to tired.

"Hey Edward..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to the town before?"

"Once." A mask of pure sorrow plagued his gentle facial features, a faraway gleam was in his dark eyes.

His expression just about made Melody cry, but still her curiosity gnawed at her insides.

"What happened?"

Edward had no idea where to begin. He was not very good with words and he really did not want to bring up those cursed memories again. He wished he could lock them in the back of his mind and throw away the key.

Seeing the pain she caused, Melody dropped the issue and her spatula to give him a warm hug. She figured that something terrible must have happened to him. ' Maybe if I figure out what happened I could help heal some of his internal wounds. Next time I'm in town, I'll have to ask around. That lady in the store seemed to remember him, I'm sure others do too.'

"It's ok, I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you." He felt better in her gentle embrace, and once again his heart throbbed. He wondered what that meant... he hadn't had that feeling in a very long time... not since 'her'. He halted his thoughts, they would just cause him pain. Instead he gently placed his arms around her and safely angled his dangerous hands away. Suddenly Edward smelled something very peculiar...

"Melody!" he said with alarm, pointing.

"HOLY SHIT! She released him and ran over to the stove, her french toast was burning! She had gotten so distracted that she had forgotten to flip it.

"ARGGGG! Breakfast is ruined! Hey Edward, I'm sorry the french toast is off, how about some donuts? I bought them just in case something like this happened." She pulled a little white bag out of one of the cabinets. Although she enjoyed cooking she did have a long history burning food so she always came prepared.

After they had finished eating, Melody went and grabbed the cleaning supplies she had bought. She got down on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the tile. After a few moments she discovered that it was black and white checkered.

While Melody was cleaning Edward had excused himself and gone out to the garden to make some new greenery sculptures.

He stood there thoughtfully for a moment, then it came to him. He would make a surprise for his new friend.

With amazing skill and grace, Edward began shaping the bush into a living piece of art. He became totally absorbed into his work, cutting and snipping away with precision. Twigs and leaves flew every which way, some landing in his beautiful tangled mess of hair.

When he had finished his masterpiece he stepped back to get a good look at his work. A little grin appeared on his scarred face.

'Finally the floors done! I wonder what Edward's up to...' She grabbed a cloth and began wiping her hands off as she walked outside.

Melody found him working diligently on another bush. Her eyes then came across his most recent work. She gasped "OH EDWARD! YOU DID ME! I can't believe you did me! It looks INCREDIBLE!" He had perfectly created her arrival at the castle. The plant version of her was holding her little suitcase. Somehow he had managed to capture her facial expression in the topiary.

If Edward could he would have blushed a deep red. He looked up from the bush he was working on and smiled shyly, he was so glad she liked her surprise.

Melody gingerly walked around the garden admiring all of his creations. Once she had finished she plopped down in the grass right near where he was working.

She watched with awe as he tore into that shrubbery, hacking away the old to create something new and wonderful. Melody loved the look on his face as he worked, it was so serious and focused.

Eventually she was lulled to sleep, the sound of clipping shears acting as a lullaby.

Edward had used an exceptionally wide bush to recreate last nights sleeping arrangements. He had never included himself in any of his work before, it felt pretty odd. He turned around to show Melody his latest piece, but she wasn't there. Then he saw her sleeping figure lying in the grass at his feet.

The lack of sound caused her to stir. She opened he eyes and saw Edward peering down at her.

She smiled up at him. She got to her feet and glanced over at his artwork. Yet again he had dazzled her with his incredible talent.

"I'm not sure why your so good to me, I've only known you for a day and a half and already you have been the best friend I've ever had. Thank you Edward." She felt herself begin to tear up as she said those words.

"Your Welcome." He stared at her curiously as he saw tear drops run down her cheeks. 'How can she be happy and sad at the same time?' "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Seeing his intense concern she almost giggled. 'This boy is just too darn sweet!'

"I'm fine Edward! You've just made me so welcome and happy, I was crying tears of joy."

Edward wished he could find the words to express what her presence meant to him. This girl, had not tried to change him by taking him into a strange environment. She had accepted him from the moment she had seen him. She gave him the contact and attention he had so desperately craved for over twenty years. And most importantly she had become his friend. He immediately understood the concept 'tears of joy' as these thoughts ran through his head.

He stared into her eyes, hoping to convey some of the emotion he felt to her.

Amazingly she understood, and for the second time that day she hugged him. This time it was a tight squeeze filled with emotion.

They stayed like that for awhile, completely unaware of the dark storm clouds that were rolling in, covering the high noon sun.

Rain drops began falling like cool tears from the sky. "Edward! I think we need to go in..." a loud bolt of lightning struck the ground about a mile away from where they were standing. "LIKE NOW!" She grabbed Edward's forearm and bolted for the door. He was not prepared for this and tripped cutting Melody's arm in the process. She didn't care. She was far too focused on the task at hand; Melody had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she sensed that if they didn't get in soon something terrible was going to happen.

The storm was directly overhead and they were still not inside. "S-sss-orrry!" Edward kept repeating as he stared in horror at her cut. The rain was mixing with the blood making it look like it was bleeding more than it really was.

"Edward I'm fine. Really! Its just a scratch! Come on, We NEED to get inside, NOW!" She tried to grab hold of him, to drag him inside with her, but he kept backing away.

Suddenly a blinding flash came down from the heavens, piercing the air, shocking the scissor-handed man.

He fell over onto the slippery grass, his eyes were rolled back into his head. All of his hair was standing on end and his body was moving erratically in a lightning induced spasm. Edward couldn't believe how much pain he was in. It felt like his body was on fire. He wanted to scream, to yell, to run away from this unbelievable pain. Eventually he passed out.

Melody was temporarily blinded and deaf, the sound of the lightning ringing in her ears. She blinked rapidly forcing her vision to return. She saw Edward lying motionless on the ground. She started sobbing. "Edward. Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Melody grasped hold of his shoulders and slowly dragged him into their home.

Staring at his motionless body lying on the tile she began to pace. "What do I do? Should I call 911? Would a doctor even know how to take care of him? Will he be alright? What if he's dead?" she began sobbing again. She sat down on her knees and wiped away her tears. She took lots of shaky deep breaths, and then Melody looked down onto her friend. His face had many fresh cuts. She rushed off and grabbed a clean cloth. She gently dabbed the blood away. Then Melody ran her fingers lovingly along his scarred face.

"Oh Edward, please be ok... please dear God, please make him ok."

She moved her fingers through his matted dripping hair. She pulled out some twigs and leaves that must have gotten in their while he was making the topiary. It felt like it had been forever ago that she had been sitting on the grass peacefully watching him work. Melody ran to her room and grabbed her hairbrush. . She gently laid his head in her lap and began brushing his hair. It was amazing how soft his hair was, and although it look impossible to brush out, Melody did it with ease. She brushed it back and tucked it behind his ears. He looked so peaceful, she hoped he wasn't in any pain.

Melody decided that he'd probably be more comfy on the couch, So carefully she dragged him into their living room and somehow managed to lift his body up on the couch. Then she went off to find him a blanket. When she came back she draped it over him and placed his hands on top.

"I'll be back in a minute Edward, its dinner time. I'll make you some in case you wake up. Please wake up soon." A few more tears fell down her face. Melody bent down and kissed his cheek then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it? I hope it made sense and wasn't to random! Please Review! (I really would love to know how to improve as a writer so constructive criticism is always appreciated! But no hateful comments please... I'm already insecure enough... I need no assistance in that department...thank you!) I promise to update soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Dreamland

A/N: Hallelujah! ANOTHER REVIEW! Thank you so much!

Today I started school, which means my updates will probably become less frequent. :/ I'm exhausted but my head was full of Ideas and I just had to get them out... sorry if this chapter is sucks!

And as always the incredibly awesome cutie, Edward, belongs to Mr. Tim Burton.

P.S. This chapter gets a little weird and if it doesn't make sense tell me and I'll re-write it!

ON WITH THE STORY:

* * *

><p>Melody tried to eat but she couldn't do it. It just felt so wrong and she was just so depressed. She ended up tossing her dinner into the trash.<p>

She walked back into the room where Edward was lying. She bent down and put her head on his chest and listened. He was definitely alive, she could feel his steady breathing, she could hear his beating heart. It seemed to be pounding rapidly in his chest. Immediately she was a relieved, at least he was still alive.

Edward was falling, falling down a deep dark hole as images flew by him. He landed with a loud thud on the floor of his attic-bedroom. Jim began kicking him as he struggled to stand up. Kim was there, but instead of trying to get Jim to stop she just stood there laughing.

Then Jim and evil Kim evaporated and regular Kim was there kissing him goodbye. Suddenly Kim's face morphed into Melody's and they were in the room with the bats. She was screaming out his name and shaking. A flash of light shattered that view and now he was falling again.

This time he landed on the couch in the living room, Melody was sleeping in his lap. She opened her eyes and whispered "Edward, wake up." Then she ran her fingers over his scarred face and lightly kissed his cheek. Melody broke up into thousands of little white butterflies and flew out the window. "MELODY! DON'T GO!" he cried out in despair.

That scene disappeared and he seemed to be floating on a cloud. He could faintly hear beautiful flute music, he closed his eyes and listened intently. Suddenly the music was interrupted and he heard a familiar voice. "Edward, you need to wake up. Melody misses you, terribly. I knew she was the proper person to take care of you." He opened his eyes and his father was floating there beside him. He had huge white wings and a glowing gold halo. "And Edward, make sure you always act like a gentleman." His father, the inventor, then disappeared and yet again he was falling.

He desperately wished he could wake up. He wanted to get out of this strange, ever-changing dream world and get back home to Melody.

Melody began pacing again trying to figure out something to do to help. She walked over to the strange inventions on the other side of the large room. She saw a set of shelves with all sorts of strange looking items on it. An open book filled with diagrams was on an easel-like thing next to the shelves. She flipped though it and realized it was the inventors' notes on how he created Edward. He was so incredibly human that she had a hard time remembering that he was created not born. Still what difference did that make? He would always be human to her. She looked for anything that would tell her how to wake him up.

Unfortunately after looking all over the workshop she found nothing. She yawned. It was getting late and she was emotionally drained. She went into her room and changed. After tearing the linens off her bed she went back into the main room. She snuggled up on the floor next to the couch and began to dream.

"Edward!"

"Melody?" Edward's soft voice replied.

"Are you ok? I've been so worried! You got struck by lightning! I was afraid you were dead."

Edward just stood there staring at her with those dark innocent eyes of his, smiling shyly.

Melody began to run to him, and at that exact moment he got sucked into a black hole.

"Edward! ED-WARD!" she shouted as the the blurry world around her evaporated. She found herself in the garden with him. That wretched lightning bolt came down and shocked him, just as like it had done in real life. This time when she looked down on him his eyes were gone, they were just empty sockets. His skin began to melt away and she saw his innards; his cookie heart was still pumping blood. She screamed horror-movie-style and passed out.

Melody woke up, her heart pounding rapidly and a cold sweat dripping off face. She looked over at Edward and half expected him to melt like in her nightmare. She knew she would not be able to sleep peacefully without him in her arms; if he was solidly there then her subconscious could not take him away from her.

She moved his blades and crawled onto his chest. She nestled her face into his neck and wrapped her slender arms around his motionless body.

Edward again landed on the couch, this time he was lying down and he felt something warm on top of him. He looked down and saw Melody clinging to him. Oh how glorious that felt to him, he had never been that close to anyone before. 'She really must not be afraid of me.' he thought. He wished he could cling to her so that she didn't disappear like all of his other dream visions. Edward waited for her to melt, or evaporate, or to turn into butterflies like she had before but she never did. 'Am I finally awake? But this can't possibly be true. This has to be a dream.' Just then searing pain shot through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a scream.

Melody felt Edward move... She propped her self up and peered at his face through the dim light. He looked like he was incredible pain. "EDWARD! YOUR AWAKE! OH THANK THE LORD! Are you alright?" she realized that she might have been hurting him, so she gently got up.

As the pain subsided, Edward opened his eyes and tried to sit up. This little bit of moment made the pain return. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "OWWWWWWWww!" he screamed as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

Melody hated seeing him in so much pain, it broke her heart. "Lay down, baby, don't move."

Edward wondered why he hurt so bad, all he could remember was cutting Melody then seeing a flash of light that sucked him into dream world. "Wha-what happened?" he whispered.

"You got struck by lightning and were unconscious for the longest time. You really scared the hell out of me, I thought you were dead."

"S-ss-orry."

"Sweetie, there's no need to apologize, you did absolutely nothing. I should be the one apologizing for letting this happen to you. Is there anything I can get you?"

Is first instinct was to shake his head, but then he stopped himself. "No, thank you."

"Okee dokee then. I hope you don't mind, but when you passed out I brushed your hair and pulled out all the leaves and things. You wanna see?"

"Yes."

She went and found a hand mirror, then held it up so he could see. Edward looked at himself. He hadn't looked at himself in the mirror in years: he just hated that image so badly, and he didn't really want to look now. But he did want to be polite and see what Melody had done with his hair. The unruly tangled mess that once was there was now neatly brushed back and tucked behind his ears. This reminded him of the time when his father was still alive...

_A/N: Flashback mode! This is a scene from the movie._

_"I know its a little early for Christmas Edward, but I have a present for you."_

_Edward looked at him with wide expectant eyes as the inventor held out a box wrapped in colorful paper. The inventor opened the package and pulled out a pair of hands._

_Edward's eyes grew huge, and he began marveling at how amazing it will feel to be complete. He lightly kissed his gift and looked back at his father. His face turned from joy to horror as his father's eyes became blank, his face contorted in pain. The inventor fell to the ground as Edward tried to grasp his gift. The hands crumbled to the floor and the inventor lay next to them, dead. Edward tried to wake him up by gently caressing his cheek, but ended up cutting him instead. Edward looked at the blood on his hands and twitched them slightly. This made him really confused. 'The pictures in the books father showed me had pictures of people touching each other and they never showed this red stuff. I hope he'll wake up soon.'_

"He didn't wake up." Edward murmured, coming back to reality.

"Who didn't wake up?" Melody had been sitting by his side watching curiously as he zoned out.

"Father."

"Oh. I'm sorry Edward." She gently wiped away the single tear that had fallen down his cheek. "I know some really horrible shit,must have happened to you in the past, but I promise I'll try and help you have a wonderful future. You and I will live peacefully together up in the house both escaping that bitch called loneliness. Hopefully I have lots of life ahead of me so you don't have to worry about me dying anytime soon like the please always remember this, you are absolutely perfect in every way. I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror. I can almost hear your thoughts. If anyone has ever told you that your a freak, that somethings wrong with you or anything else that has made you feel that way about your self don't believe it! You are amazing, kind, gentle, innocent, talented, and beautiful. The most human person in this whole damn world."

After she had finished monologuing she bent down and kissed his blueish lips, gently at first then as passionately as she could without hurting him more than he already was.

This made Edward extremely nervous and his blades began to twitch. But oh how good it felt. Edward closed his eyes in pure bliss, and not just because of the kiss, but because of the things she said as well.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? It didn't suck too bad, did it? Oh well, till next time... I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! And as always don't forget to review! I love hearing your input and I desperately need some ideas, so if you have any PM or put them in a review! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Barbecue Madness

A/N: WOW you guys are amazing! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Warning: This chapter is really long, fluffy and kind of random. I will try to re-write it if it turns out too awful.

Edward Scissorhands, the greatest movie of all time, still belongs to a Mr. Tim Burton of Burbank, Cali.

* * *

><p>Melody stared into his gentle eyes. She saw a deep chasm of different emotions in his dark orbs. Even though she wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself, but she had fallen head over heals for Edward. He was her strange angel, perfect in his own way. She desperately wished she could heal all of pain and sorrows, but he was scarred for life; inside and out. Even though she could never fix all of his wounds, she figured she could help ease the pain that dreaded storm had caused.<p>

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"I have an idea...this might help make the pain go away. Have you ever taken any sort of medication before?"

Edward looked inquisitively at Melody.

"I'll be right back, I just need to run to the drug store real quick. I think if I give you some pain meds then you might feel better."

Edward smiled at the prospect of feeling better, but hidden behind that smile was a hint of sadness. He really didn't want her to leave.

"I'll be back, love." She pecked him on the cheek, ran out the door and hopped into her truck.

At the drugstore she rushed up to the pharmaceutical counter. "Excuse me sir, my friend got, umm...struck by light-burned himself and is in severe pain. What sort of medication do you recommend?"

The pharmacist eyed her suspiciously. "Well I reckon Ibuprofen should be sufficient. If the patient still is in intense pain bring him to a doctor so he can get a prescription for something stronger."

"Ok, thank you." she walked away and began to scan the isles. Once she found the proper medicine she walked towards the check out area.

"Hey you! Blonde girl in the blue. Turn around." A women's masculine sounding voice commanded.

"Yes?" The lady was rather plump and had her chestnut-colored hair in faded pink rollers.

"The hole damn town heard some freaky shit coming from your house last night. Sounded like something got electrocuted. We thought about coming up to investigate, but in the end decided against it. What the hell happened?"

"Well...umm.. yes, something did get electrocuted...it was...just an old tree. Nothing the town has to worry about; no need to ever investigate."

"Ok then. That reminds me, we are having a barbecue this weekend, and would like to invite you to it."

"Who is 'we'?"

"The entire town, we like everyone to be well acquainted with everyone else. Its sort of mandatory. Here's the address. Come here on Saturday at one. Don't be late." The women handed her a slip of paper and walked away.

Melody stood there for a minute, slightly stunned. 'Did I just get forced to go to a freaking barbecue? Should I go? I guess I should...don't want any 'investigators' snooping about our property. Why is everyone in this town so damn nosy? Also note to self: get a padlock, or two.'

She checked out and rushed home to Edward.

"Hey Edward! How are you feeling?"

Edward was lying still on the old couch. He hadn't moved in sometime; he really didn't want the pain to return and he knew that if he lay still then his body didn't hurt.

"I'm not sure."

"You wanna see if you can get up? Here give me your arm." She interlocked her arm with his and grasped his wrist. Slowly but surely he sat up. "How bad did that hurt? Are you ok?Wait don't move... I still need to give you the pills." Melody ran into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water. Then she grabbed the shopping bag and pulled out the little white bottle that contained the medicine.

"Here you go. Hopefully if your still in any pain, this will make it go away." Edward opened wide and let her dump the two little brick-red pills and some water into his mouth.

"That reminds me, Edward I got some bad news. Some lady at the store told me that I needed to go to a barbecue tomorrow. Oh Edward, I really don't want to go but I'm afraid if I don't that an angry mob might come up and kidnap me or something! Last night the whole town almost came up to investigate just because they heard something weird. I don't understand these people! Why can't they just mind their own damn business! I don't even like barbecue!" Melody felt exasperated tears begin to form in her eyes. She roughly wiped them away and looked at Edward.

Edward's eyes had that faraway gleam in them like he was remembering something again. His features began to shift into an expression she hadn't seen on him before. Anger.

"Edward, baby, whats wrong?" She began to stroke his cheek.

"DON'T GO." Edward said with such force that it startled Melody. He didn't know much about the world below but he had experienced a 'barbecue' before. It was a place where people pretended to be nice to you, just so they could confuse you and hurt you later. They fed you lots of food and told you strange things. He really didn't want Melody to have to experience a 'barbecue'.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but I feel I have to. I think if I humor those nuts then they'll leave us alone." At that moment a mischievous idea popped into her head. 'Maybe I can ask the crazies about what happened to Edward'.

"Do you want to come with me?" she said without thinking. Then she looked at him sheepishly after she realized what she had just said.

Edward looked at her longingly. Even though he didn't want to go to the barbecue, he would love to go to town with her. To hold her hand and walk around like couples in magazines do. Then he remembered the police and how just the sight of him made them appear. Not only that he didn't think he could handle anymore hatred.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"It's OK." She looked at her watch. It was amazing how fast the time went by that day, it was already time for bed. "Edward, Its about my bed time and..." She just sat there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say. She wanted to sleep with Edward again but it felt so weird asking. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"Yes." She helped him up carefully. It seemed that the medicine had done its magic...he seemed to not be in any pain at all. She locked his arm with hers and held tight to his wrist. She grinned and led him into her self-designated bedroom. Edward stood by her bed and looked at her curiously.

"BED TIME!" She got into bed and patted the area next to her. Edward understood and sat down cautiously. Something told Edward that it was really improper to share the bed with a young lady, but he didn't care. Melody reached over and turned out the light. She pulled the covers over top of them and snuggled up to Edward's side. He didn't dare move, for fear of cutting her.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night."

That morning came way too soon. Melody didn't want to get up she was just too comfy, but she knew she had to. She sighed and looked up at Edward's face. His eyes fluttered open and looked into hers. "Top of the mornin' to ya!"she said with a really fake Irish accent. She giggled at Edwards startled expression. "In other words, good morning!" Edward smiled, It was a good morning; he felt entirely healed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better."

"Well that's just awesome Edward! I'm so glad you feel better."

She walked over to where she had stashed her clothing. "Hmmmm, what should I wear?" She decided to wear her only dress. It was blue (of course) and short sleeve. It had a ruffled v-neck and a band around the middle with four buttons in the center. It came down just a little past her knees and had little ruffles at the bottom. She decided it was the perfect thing to wear to a barbecue. With it she would wear her black Converse boots; to others it may not look quite right but she thought they went together perfectly. Then she shuffled through her belongings and found her favorite necklace, it was a sparkly silver pair of... SCISSORS! She grinned, she loved the necklace even more now that it reminded her of a special someone.

Melody walked into the bathroom and proceeded to shower. Edward sat thoughtfully on the bed. 'Would those people be nice to Melody? What if they're so nice she doesn't want to come back? What if they call the police and take her away? What if they tell her about what I did all those years ago and she is scared to return? What if she comes back with an angry mob and they won't leave like last time? What if she hates me afterwords? What if she meets someone else and loves him instead? Does Melody love me? Do I love her? He thought about all of the cherished moments he spent with Melody and how It made him feel. Yes, I think I do love Melody, but could she ever love me?' These thoughts made him sad and nervous, his fingers began to snip together rapidly.

Today she actually decided to spend time on her hair and makeup. She gently brushed sparkling silver eye shadow on her lids. Next she lined the bottom lightly with blue eyeliner and put on mascara. She patted her pale freckled cheeks with a little powder. She combed and dried her hair to the best of her ability but the shoulder-length blonde mess just wouldn't stay in place. Melody walked into the bedroom where Edward was.

"ARGGGG! I HATE MY HAIR!" Then an idea sprouted in her mind. "Uhh... Edward, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you cut my hair?" she blurted out a little embarrassed.

A wide grin came across his scarred face and he nodded. The pair walked into the kitchen. Melody sat in one of the kitchen table chairs and Edward carefully draped a blanket over her. He already knew exactly what to do. Within a matter of minutes, Melody had a beautiful new haircut.

She looked into a mirror and gasped. The once lifeless, messy blonde hair was now cut into an adorable pixie style. "OH EDWARD! YOU ARE AMAZING! I love it! Honestly I didn't think my hair could look this good in a million years... she stopped gushing for a moment and followed Edward's gaze. Any other guy and she would have smacked him for staring at her chest, but knowing Edward it wasn't her boobs that interested him, it was her necklace. She smiled shyly and touched it. "Do you like it? My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday one year and I've always loved it."

Edward did like the necklace, it intrigued him how anyone could make scissors so delicate and pretty. Then his gazed moved upwards to Melody's face. He hadn't noticed before but she had painted stuff on her face. He didn't understand why she had done that, she looked beautiful without all of that stuff on. He wished he could gently stroke her cheek as she had done so many times to him. Melody looked into his loving eyes and kissed him. This knocked him off guard and he stumbled a bit and left a long scrape down her arm. This was the second time he'd cut her, oh how he wanted to kill himself.

He backed away horrified. "I'm S-sorry." he kept repeating.

Melody was lost in the moment and hadn't noticed a thing. "Come back here silly head! Whats wrong? You don't like my kisses any more?" she teased.

"Yo-ur-r arr-rm, I'm sor-rr-yy." he shakily managed to get out.

"What on earth are you..." she glanced down. "Oh." Down her arm was a foot long gash that was gushing out blood.

Edward had stopped backing up and stood there, frozen. He waited for the screaming. Waited for her to call him a freak, a monster. Waited for her to scream at him to get out. But all she did was calmly run some water to clean out the cut, which even though enormous wasn't that deep and didn't really hurt at all. She held a clothe over it and the bleeding stopped almost immediately. "Now that, that's taken care of where were we?" She cupped his face in her moist cool hands and kissed him once again. He pulled away.

"I-I hurt you...Why aren't you screaming?"

"Edward let me nip this in the bud. Right now. There is nothing you can do to me that would make me scream at you. I repeat NOTHING. The only screams you'll get out of me are of joy and possibly terror if there are bats involved." She grinned and squeezed his shoulders comfortingly. "All this cut means is that I have to wear my hoodie to the barbecue... Speaking of which..." She looked at he watch, its blinked 12:33. "OMG! Where did the time go? Well Edward, I best be on my way...Wish me luck!" Melody ran to her room, put on her blue jacket, and then hurried to the door. "I"ll miss you Edward! See ya later!"

"Good bye." He desperately hoped she would return. He didn't think he could possibly live without her. The solitude was maddening, and she was so good to him. He cherished every kiss, every hug, every word said, every sweet moment and he really didn't want it to end. Edward wished they could live together forever in happiness and love, but he knew that only happened in fairy tales. Edward climbed the old stairs to his attic and looked down at the town. He saw Melody's little blue pick-up truck driving down the street. Then it stopped surprisingly at a house he knew so well. Kim's house.

He almost fainted. Those nasty 'What if's' became more of a reality. Those people would tell her about his past, they'll make her want to stay with them. 'She'll never come back now.' he thought miserably.

Melody pulled up in the driveway of the house with the address that was written on the paper. "I better get this over with." She almost got back in the cab of her truck and drove home, but she forced herself to the door.

A girl about 10 years older than Melody opened the door. She had auburn hair and wide brown eyes. "Welcome! You must be Melody, Hello! I'm Kimberly Marie Smith II, but you can call me Kim."

"Hi! Yup, I'm Melody. Pleased to meet you."

Kim led her through the house and to the back yard, and began chatting with Melody. "So yea, I was named after my Grandmother, she died a few years ago. Speaking of Grammy, she used to tell all sorts of weird stories about your house."

Melody looked at her genuinely interested. "Seriously? What did she tell you?"

"Oh, foolishness really. She used to tell me how she was in love with a guy with scissors for hands, and how he made it snow. Apparently my great-grandma, Peg, had brought him down from the mansion and let him live in town for awhile, but he raped a lady and was tricked into stealing stuff by Grammy and her friends, so the townspeople hated him and chased him back up to the castle. Grammy's boyfriend, Jim, came up and tried to kill him and her so the scissor-handed man killed Jim. Then Grammy said goodbye and left him all alone."

"Wow. Do you think he really existed? The scissor-handed man?" Melody asked, even though she knew the answer. Just hearing Kim's jumbled up, very quick version of what happened, Melody knew she was right. Some really horrible shit happened here to Edward.

Outside there were lots of middle-aged people and their kids all wearing strange pastel-colored clothes.

People started surrounding her, and in fake cheeriness asked her a dozen questions. "How are enjoying you life up there in that ol' house? You've been hiding in there like an old hermit crab!" "Can you see the ocean from that top window?" "Have you seen the monster? Or Ghosts? I've heard its haunted!" "Are you having a barbecue anytime soon. You should really show more hospitality." "Why are you wearing that jacket? It's like a hundred degrees out here!" "Where on earth did you get those uhhhh... 'interesting' boots?" "Why are you driving that nasty old truck?"

"GOSH PEOPLE SLOW DOWN!" She blurted out. "ONLY ONE PERSON TALK TO ME AT A TIME!"

She turned to the first person. "I absolutely love my life at my house, and honestly I'm not a big fan of people."

Then to the next. "I dunno if you can see the ocean, and No there are no Ghosts or Monsters living in my house. Even if there were I would welcome them warmly and become their friend. NO I will be not having any barbecues, EVER. As I stated before I'm not much of a people person. I like wearing my jacket in all sorts of weather, I got my boots a the Journey store, and I shall drive whatever I wish and I don't give a shit what any of your heathens think." She hadn't meant to add that last part but she was already annoyed with these judgmental people.

Everyone stared at her as she gingerly made her way to where the food was. She felt her face get hot, she couldn't imagine how Edward managed to live among these people, even for a short while. She walked over to some people she hadn't offended yet. "Hey mister, I keep hearing lots of strange tales about a monster that used to live in my house. Can you tell me anything about that?"

"Sure. Everyone knows the story about the man with knives for hands. Legend has it that some 20 years ago he came to our peaceful little suburbia and caused mass chaos. He was said to cut hideous hair cuts and strange beings out of bushes. He started out really nice and then suddenly he turned evil. He raped a lovely lady named Joyce and even robbed a house. This monster of a man was in prison for a while, but for some reason they let him out. Later the good people of this town forced him up back to his castle, then two teenagers ran inside his evil lair. He savagely killed the young man and cut the girl to pieces. The girl claimed that the boy killed the freak. I sure hope so. Even if he didn't, its just a legend anyway. Just something we tell the kiddies to scare them into being good."

"Wow, that's a pretty crazy story. I'm glad its not real." Melody began to tremble a bit. She tried to hide it but it was uncontrollable. This was yet another account of basically the same story. What happened to Edward was worse than she imagined. She needed to get home to him.

"Leaving so soon?" A boy about her age asked while placing his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her.

"Get the fuck away from me! CREEP." She screamed swatting his arm away. She kicked him in the balls and stormed out the yard. She had enough of these fake, pastel, prissy, people. Melody could tell that she had made numerous enemies and zero friends. 'Hopefully, since I offended about every person in that freakish town, they will leave me and Edward alone.'

She drove home as fast as she could without getting a speeding ticket. She was still fuming and stomped into the house.

"EDWARD! I'M HOME!" Melody yelled out, anger still in her voice.

Edward was ecstatic that she was home, but that soon melted away as he heard the anger in her voice and the pounding of her footsteps. He immediately thought she was mad at him. He cautiously made his way down the stairs.

Melody's anger faded at the sight of her dearest friend. Tears began to stream down her face and she ran up and fiercely hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

This confused Edward. "For what?"

She gulped, and took a deep breath. "Those wretched hags told me what happened, they told me your story. It broke my heart, you didn't deserve to be treated like that."

He began to shake. 'Does she know all of what happened?'

"I killed Jim." Edward eyes were cast down, he was so ashamed. He prepared himself, he thought she would be outraged. Instead she gently grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I know. But its ok. Trust me. You are not a murderer. To my understanding you did it out of love...You were protecting her weren't you? I can't believe she didn't come back, if I was in her place I would have never left. To give up a lifetime with you for that Hell is madness. Pure, unadulterated, madness. "

Edward stared wonderingly at her. This girl hated the people down there, But he thought that's what everyone wanted, to be able to live in a nice suburban town and have a normal family and do normal things like bowling. He honestly didn't understand her, but he knew for sure that he loved her.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He delicately placed his dark lips on her soft pink ones and shyly but lovingly kissed her.

* * *

><p>Hey peeps! How'd you like it? If I royally screwed up, please let me know :) Also, I'm like officially out of Ideas... I need some suggestions please! And remember Read and Review! please and Thank you! I promise to update A.S.A.P. (if I think of something of course)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Melody and the Creep

A/N: Hola Amigos! Que pasa?

Gracias por leer y revisar!

Warning: This chapter Is short and really crappy, but oh well. I really need some help you guys!

Mr. Tim Burton still owns the incredible sweet'eart Edward.

I'm so very very sorry for not giving them credit before now... but I got the idea for Jason from Phantom's Ange.

* * *

><p>Melody's head was spinning, reality was gone. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, her lips felt brilliantly on fire, butterflies bubbled around in her tummy, she was in pure lovely, shockingly beautiful bliss. According to Disney, she had just experienced the most powerful force in the universe...true love's kiss.<p>

Edward looked nervously into her gray-green eyes.

Melody's bubble burst and she was brought back down to Earth. Her brain started back up and she remembered the conservation they were having.

"Well, love, I guess now that I know your story, its only fair that you know mine. I mean, if you want to of course."

Edward nodded and they both got comfy on their favorite couch.

She gulped and bit her lip. "It's not a pretty story."

"I was born 18 years ago in a rural town about and hour away from here. I lived with my grandfather for the majority of my life. My parents did not want me and were going to put me up for adoption at age two but my grandfather took me in instead. My grandfather was a poor farmer but he was a brilliant man that made all sorts of amazing inventions in his spare time. Whenever he could he went to all sorts of conventions to sell his inventions, I guess that's how he met your father.

He loved me dearly and gave me a wonderful life. We did lots of fun things together and he taught me many things like how to draw and cook. We raised pigs, and chickens, and cows, grew flowers and had an apple tree orchard, my life was absolutely perfect. Then tragically one year my world shattered, my beloved grandpa was taken away from me. I don't know where he went or what happened. It started out as a normal day, I was out in the barn feeding the animals when I saw a big black car pull into the driveway. I ran to the house as fast as I could but it was too late. By the time I got there he was long gone and on the counter was a note that said 'Go to your parents Melody. Remember, I will always love you, and I promise to return someday.' I broke down on the floor and started sobbing, when I had settled down enough I dialed my parents number.

The next day my parents almost unwillingly flew in and took me to their huge house in the city. My parents and my two siblings all despised my presence. They threatened almost everyday to take me to the orphanage if I didn't change. My family were a so called 'perfect' T.V.-style family. To me they were all conformist plastic-like snobs and I was but a some-what unusual farm girl with a fetish for all things blue. The people in the town below reminded me a lot of them. They did lots of horrid things to me, for example: one day I had an argument with my sister and used the f-word repeatedly. My father was so outraged that he threw me down the stairs. I broke my arm in two places, but it wasn't till the next day that they even bothered to take me to the hospital. Then when I got home, they yelled at me for getting my blood all over the carpet.

At the age 15 after living with my dreadful parents for an entire 4 years I started using all sorts of horrendous drugs. When they found out they sent me to a absolutely terrible all-girls Catholic boarding school, where I was picked on and taunted relentlessly. I could never fully understand why they were so mean to me. I guess it was because I did drugs, or cussed a lot, or something. They called me a 'freak' 'weirdo' and most frequently 'crazy'. I AM NOT CRAZY. I may zone out a lot and seem to weave in and out of emotions very quickly, and talk to myself, but that does not mean I'm crazy.

Anyways when I turned 18 I received the first sort of contact from my Grandfather since he disappeared 6 years before. It told me about how I inherited an incredibly awesome estate and a check for 20,000 dollars. In the letter it also described that there was a very special invention that lived there too. I immediately left the boarding school and excitedly flew there. When I first arrived I looked around the grounds and thought the invention was some sort of gardening system." She giggled at the memory. "Then I later found out that it was this really amazing guy named Edward who has gorgeous black hair, eyes you can lose yourself in, and the most amazing heart and soul in the entire world. I was told to take care of him in the letter, but I don't think I've done my job very well. I let him get struck by lightning. I was so scared, I knew I couldn't possibly live without him because he holds a very special place in my heart. He is my love, my life, and I couldn't possibly go on without him. He's the only thing in this whole world that keeps me sane and on Earth."

Tears started falling down Edward's cheeks. He was absolutely speechless, he had no clue what he should say.

They sat in silence for the longest time.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding knock on the door. Melody jumped up and ran to the door. "Who is it?"

She slightly cracked the heavy ancient door. It creaked and groaned. "Jason. Hey doll face. Remember me?"

"Oh its you. What the hell does your dumb ass want?"

"Well first of all, I want to tell you that your gardening skills are impeccable, second of all I want to take you on a date." Then the jerk grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her outside. She immediately fought back.

"OH HELL NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR THAT SHITTY TOWN!" she couldn't believe he actually had the audacity to come up on her property tell her to go on a date with him.

He grabbed her face and harshly gave her a kiss. She kicked him in the unmentionables yet again and then ran inside. She closed the door and pressed her body up against it. Then out of breath she began to pray that he wouldn't try to force his way in. Who knows what the blonde jock-ish creep would do if he got her within reach of a bed or couch.

Edward witnessed the whole thing. That guy reminded him so much of Jim, it made his blood boil. He desperately wished he could do something to make sure that guy never bothered his Melody again, but he couldn't without killing or seriously hurting him.

Unfortunately Melody's prayers weren't answered. Jason began to shove against the door. "GO AWAY!" she screamed. "EDWARD! HELP!" Suddenly the pounding stopped. The sound of Edward's name had scared Jason. Everyone knew the stories...then he listened and could here the sound of very large shears. He looked around at the topiary again. Then it clicked. He turned pale and high-tailed it down the mountain.

Melody sat shaking and confused. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweaty. "What have I done?" she whispered breathlessly. She had a gnawing feeling that because she screamed out Edward's name the creep ran away. "Now everybody's gonna know he's still alive."

Edward stared at her with very much the same wide-eyed expression. His fingers began to snip together nervously.

"Maybe I"m wrong. Maybe everything's gonna be ok. Maybe. Just maybe."

* * *

><p>I might not update for awhile... I really need some ideas and helpful suggestions. Any type of feedback really would make me ecstatic.<em> Fairfarren all!<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Another Nice Night

A/N:My scincerest apologies for submiting that piece of rubbish that I called chapter 8. I've got some terrible writers block and that crap was all I could think of. I'll re-write it if it is too unbearably horrid.

Anyways even though my brain is fried and I have a serious headache I'm still compelled to write, so if this is even worse than that last chapter I'm really sorry.

Melody, this story, and unfortunately Jason belongs to me. Edward Scissorhands belongs to Tim Burton. **sigh**... Actually the concept of Jason was from Phantom's Ange.

Please read and review! I really need some feedback.

Enough of my bs...On with the story!

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set arcross the sky, creating an orange-y glow around the mansion. Jason wiped the sweat off his brow and tried to regain his composure. That girl was odd but there was just something about her that intrigued him. Jason was positive she was hiding something in that wretched mansion, but what? The evidence supported the theory that it was the old scissor-handed freak from the legends. But that couldn't possibly be true. Or could it? Jason shook his head and walked casually down the street to his house.<p>

"That girl will be mine." he muttered determinedly. "One way or another."

* * *

><p>Melody took several deep breathes and calmed down a bit. She glanced out the window and saw the glorious colors of the evening sunset shine through the broken glass.<p>

"Our day has been pretty chaotic. I think we need a quiet peaceful evening, don't you think?"

Edward agreed. He had felt so many different intense emotions today. His mind, heart and body all needed a rest.

"I have an idea." Melody said as she began walking up to the attic.

She stopped by one of the rooms and found two pillows and an old dusty blanket. Edward followed her, curious to see what she had in mind.

Melody spread out the blanket in front of the large gaping hole in the ceiling, then placed the two pillows on the top edge of the blanket.

"Edward do you ever come up here to watch the sunset? Or look up at the stars?"

"Sometimes." Edward thought about it. He reached back in his memory to the long years before Melody came into his life. The lonely days and nights spent in depressing solitude. He could vaguely remember seeing the sun set and the stars twinkling overhead, but he didn't really care then. His mind was too preoccupied with memories of suburbia and of self-hatred.

"Well if you don't mind, I think that's what we'll do tonight."

Edward smiled and the pair laid down on the blanket together. The sun had disappeared and all that was left was the purplish pink hues of young twilight. The light slowly faded into dark as the moon approached, full and luminous. Bathed in the gentle glow of moonlight, the pair stared silently up at the sky, both marveling in its beauty.

The stars came out one by one shining out their own unique twinkles. Faraway a trained whistled its sad, lonely melody. Little cicadas joined in, adding to the peaceful night-time song. Tiny bats flew by and quietly screeched, as they feasted on mosquitoes. Melody cringed then let out a soft, almost silent giggle. A chilling breeze blew by and they both shivered. Melody gently scooted into the crook of Edward's arm and laid her head on his chest. Eventually they both dozed off feeling quite content.

Golden light awoke the sleeping couple. Melody nestled her face into Edward's chest, attempting to blocking out the light. She inhaled his special Edward scent of cookies and leather. Melody wished she never had to move. Finally she gave up trying to avoid the impending new day and accepted awake-ness.

"Good morning. Edward said quietly.

Melody grinned. "Good morning star-shine, the Earth says hello!"[1] Then she laughed.

Edward was yet again startled by one of her odd 'Good morning' praises.

"So Edward, what do you want to do today?"

He sat there thoughtfully for a few moments. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Jason, this time in his old Mercedes Benz, drove up the mountain to Melody's house. Along with him he had brought his pocket knife and rifle. This go round Melody WOULD go out with him, and he WAS going rock her world. Not only that, but if there was that freak alive in the castle, then it needed to be dealt with accordingly.<p>

He was determined to not return home unless he had the blonde chick and possibly a bloodied pair of scissors.

* * *

><p>Melody froze and listened carefully, she swore she could here a car pull up into their driveway.<p>

"Did you hear that? It's sounds like a car." She peered out the window tho the grounds below.

"OMG! It is a car! Who the hell could that be? Edward stay up here. It might be that creep, Jason." Melody ran down stairs and walked out the front door.

Jason slammed to door shut of his black, rusty little car. He ran his fingers through his wavy some-what greasy blonde hair and began walking towards her. He was wearing his blue and red varsity jacket and a pair of jeans. He tried to portray innocence in his piercing ice-blue eyes but Melody could tell it was fake.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what the prettiest girl in the world was up to on this fine morning."

Melody blushed. She was shocked he seemed to be acting like an entirely different person than he was yesterday. She wondered what his alternative motives were.

"Oh cut the crap. Why the hell are you really here?"

"I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk yesterday. I really like you and would really like it if you went out on a date with me." He said almost shyly.

"Sorry, not in a million years. Not after the way you acted towards me yesterday. I was 99% sure your dumb-ass was going to rape me. Plus my heart has already belongs to somebody else."

"Oh really well that reminds me..." his entire composure became remarkably malevolent and he whacked Melody on the head before she could utter a scream. She fell down to the ground unconscious. Jason gave her a swift kick in the ribs and started making his way inside.

With knife in hand he crouched behind a wall. He could hear snipping and footsteps coming from the stairwell.

"Melody!" Edward called out anxiously. He had been listening from the attic and since he no longer heard voices he thought it was safe to come down. Suddenly Edward was attacked from behind.

He landed with a loud thud and thankfully without any self-inflicted wounds. He could feel the cold point of a knife on the back of his neck.

"Stay away from her, you perversion of nature. MELODY IS MINE! If your freakish ass comes anywhere near her, I WILL KILL YOU." Jason snarled viciously. He swiftly made a deep gash down Edward's back revealing bleeding ivory skin. Then he got up, wiped his bloody hands on his designer jeans and walked outside to claim his prize, feeling quite proud of himself.

He heaved the unconscious Melody up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and then shoved her into the passenger seat of the car. He grabbed one of Melody's hands and kissed it lightly. He hopped into the drivers seat and sped down the mountain.

* * *

><p>Edward's face was contorted with pain. His heart was breaking into a million tiny shards. Melody was taken away from him and he didn't even fight back. 'I am a freak and perversion of nature.' he thought miserably. 'Melody deserves better than me, she'd probably be more happier with Jason.' He then remembered all the things that happened between her and Jason yesterday.<p>

"I need to find her."

He mustered up all of his courage and walked towards the door. His backed ached and he could feel the warm blood oozing down. A single tear slid down his pale cheek as he ran towards the dreaded town.

* * *

><p>[1] Hehehe I did something new! This is a footnote! The quote is from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...Tim Burton owns that too. **another sigh** What did you peeps think? As always, I love to here your constructive criticisms, complaints, compliments, any thing else you want to tell me. It makes my day every time I get one... I literally jump up and down and scream Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Rape, Babies, and the Sea

A/N: Edward Scissorhands belongs to the amazing Tim Burton.

Warning: This had some bad stuff in it... I think I've been watching too much Law and Order SVU...

PLease read and review!

* * *

><p>Edward had done it. He was actually off the grounds and in the town; it was the first time in over 20 years.<p>

He felt so exposed and vulnerable... he desperately wished to run back up to his sanctuary, but he knew Melody needed him. 'Where could Melody be?' he thought.

After a few moments of pondering the situation he decided that it would be best to perform the rescue mission under the cover of night.

He some what reluctantly walked upstairs to his attic. The blanket and pillows were still on the floor, the sight of them almost made him cry. Edward couldn't believe Melody had just been here less than an hour ago. He sat down on the blanket and breathed in her scent.

'I'll find you. I promise." he whispered.

Edward looked out the large hole at the town down below, scanning the area for Jason's car. He couldn't believe his eyes... he had spotted Jason's car. It was at Jim's house...or what was Jim's house.

Dark memories flooded back from the night he had broken into Jim's house, just because Kim asked him too. He hated those memories with a passion. He pushed him to the back of his mind and tried to figure out a rescue plan.

* * *

><p>"Where am I? Aghhh What happened?" Melody mumbled clutching her throbbing head. She looked down and gasped. Her naked body was covered in bleeding knife-induced slashes and fresh bruises. There was dull ache in her female parts and she was lying in a strange bed. Stifling a scream she jumped up and found her clothes; they were torn and strewn across the rough wooden floor.<p>

Once she was somewhat covered, Melody went to the door and tried to get out. It was locked.

"LET ME OUT!" She pounded on the wooden door till her fists were splintered and bloody. She looked around the room for a window, but there wasn't one.

She slid down with with her back against the door and started to sob into hands. After what felt like an hour of crying she finally came to her senses and tried to remember what happened.

"Jason came to our house he started being nice, he asked me on a date, I told him no...then darkness."

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, no. OH no. OH No No NO." She said sobbing, shaking her head, running her fingers though her matted blonde hair.

"EDWARD!" she fiercely whispered. Melody started pounding on the door again.

Suddenly the door opened and Melody fell onto the moist lawn.

"Get up." A familiar voice commanded.

Melody shakily stood and looked around. The 'room' was actually a small shed in somebody's backyard. The voice's owner grabbed her by the arm and gave her a venom filled grin.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Melody's fire was gone, knowing now what he could and would do to her she bit her tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the world disappear.

"Not answering huh? Well you better have enjoyed it, because it's gonna be happening a lot more. Now get dressed I've got a surprise for ya." He shoved her into the house and handed her a stack of clothes.

She did as she was told.

"Here's your surprise. If it comes back positive, I've got another surprise for you. If it's negative, it's back to bed for you... and me."

She gagged as Jason handed her a pregnancy test. He spanked her on the ass as she walked into the bathroom.

She preformed the pregnancy test and it came back positive. Melody dry-heaved and then passed out.

"What the hell is taking you so fucking long..." Jason stormed in and found the conked out Melody lying on the floor with a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

She picked her up gently and placed her on his bed. He pushed back her tangled locks and lightly kissed her forehead. Then he slapped her across the face. Finally he placed a small velvet box right in between her breasts.

Jason had very conflicted feelings about his bride-to-be. He liked to be gentle and loving, but it just didn't give him that rush that causing her pain gave him. Now that she was having his child they would have to be wed, and then he could legally do anything he wanted to her. Or so he thought.

"Sleep peacefully, my sweet Melody." He whispered quietly while closing the door.

When Melody regained consciousness her women parts ached again. Her stomach lurched at the thought of what he did to her. She found the box, opened it, then threw it across the room. It was an engagement ring. Suddenly she heard a snipping sound nearby. "Edward?" she whispered into the darkness.

Edward's pale face came into view. Melody's eyes grew wide. "Oh Edward! she said excitedly and hugged him."We need to get out of here...how did you get in? All the doors are locked!"

He walked over to the bedroom door and showed her his special 'skill'.

They tiptoed out of Jason's house and ran as fast as they could. Melody didn't stop running till she was safely in the attic...Edward followed silently behind.

"Edward you are absolutely incredible, thank you so much for risking your life to save me."

"Your welcome."

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to you? DID HE DO THAT TO YOU?" Melody asked eyeing the large gash down Edward's back.

"Wha-what happened to you? Edward question his voice filled with concern. Melody's body was bruised and covered in cuts, scratches, scraps, and other various small knife wounds. There was a large bump on her fore-head, a hand print on her cheek, and she had a black eye. She was wearing unfamiliar clothes that were tattered, ripped and sliced. It absolutely killed him to see his angel look so abused and broken.

"Jason. That reminds me...I need a bath..I feel so dirty and violated." She shuddered "Afterwords I'll help you clean that cut on your back. I would hate to see it get infected."

Melody started to walk towards the door. "Uhhhh.. Edward," she bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes." It was a some-what odd request but Edward didn't mind.

She gripped his forearm tightly and together they shuffled down stairs to Melody's bathroom.

"Edward..I have something to tell you... its really horrible." She started the water and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." she started to sob as she said those two awful little words.

Edward was confused. "Pregnant?"

"Yea...it means...it means I'm goin to have that assholes baby. He RAPED me Edward. REPEATEDLY. Luckily I was unconscious when he did it."

Edward didn't understand what 'rape' meant but he understood that it must be something really terrible. He really didn't comprehend how she was having his baby. That's one part of normal life he didn't know anything about.

Without thinking Melody undressed in front of Edward, hopped into the tub, and continue talking.

"Edward...I can't stay here. He's gonna come after me...He's gonna want his baby. He might kill me for leaving. He did all this to me just for the fun of it can you imagine what he would do if he was angry?"

He felt like someone had stabbed his heart. Melody was going to really leave this time. He was going to be alone again...forever in maddening isolation...with no one to love.

"Whats wrong? Oh Edward do think I'll leave without you? I could never do that. I'd rather die than live without you. Do you want to come with me?"

Edward was very conflicted. He knew what Melody said was true, guys like Jim and Jason always came back. But could he really leave? People out there would hurt him, hate him, send him to jail. But Melody didn't mean the town. What were the people like outside of suburbia? Where would they go? The idea of leaving his castle for good scared him. But living alone without Melody scared him even more.

Eventually he nodded.

"You know where I've always wanted to live...by the sea. I think I have enough money... we could rent a small ocean front cottage. Even though its _his _baby I will not get an abortion. The baby did nothing wrong... it deserves to live. I know all of this is happening so fast. I would have loved to live forever with you in this house... but we can't. It's all my fault I should have never gone to that barbecue. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Yes." he said firmly. He sort of liked the idea of seeing the ocean up close. He remembered how on really clear days he could see the glimmer of something blue and shimmery on the horizon. He always imagined it was the ocean.

"Well it's settled then... after bath time I'll start packing. Sweetheart its your turn." Melody ran his bathwater and helped into the tub. She didn't bother trying to take is leather suit off...she had a feeling that it was supposed to come off.

She cleaned his cut first then washed his hair. Melody brushed his damp dark silky locks and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>Early the next day, just before sunrise, Melody loaded up her pick-up truck with all over her and Edward's cherished belongings.<p>

Melody buckled herself and Edward into the truck. A few tears fell down her cheeks. She was really going to miss that old house. She hoped Edward was handling it ok. That house was the only home he'd ever known. His whole life basically revolved around that mansion and she was taking him away from it. She felt absolutely awful.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Yes." Melody gently squeeze Edward's arm and started the car.

"Goodbye." Edward whispered almost silently as they drove down the mountain.

* * *

><p>I think the next few chapters are going to be really weird...Edward at the beach? hmmm...<p>

As always please, please PLEASE review! I'll give you invisible virtual cupcakes with chocolate sprinkles!


	11. Chapter 11: Edward by the Sea

A/N: Edward Scissorhands belongs to Tim Burton!

Thank you for your reviews! They make me soooooo freakin happy every time I get one! :DDD

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please tell me if Edward is out of character... I keep getting worried that he is. If I make any mistakes, break any fanfiction rules, regulations or etiquette please tell me!

If my work is crap and I need to fix it please tell me that too!

Please and Thank you!

On with the story!

* * *

><p>They drove down the mountain in silence, each feeling a mixture of loss and apprehension.<p>

Edward's fingers snipped together nervously as they drove through the pastel nightmare. Melody clutched the steering wheel as she grumbled to herself. Her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks tear-stained. She had absolutely no-idea what the future would hold. Could they really be happy outside the mansion? Could she really have Jason's baby? Would he find her? Where could they live without being harassed by morons?

Once they were out of familiar territory Edward's eyes were glued to the world outside the window.

Shimmery blue stuff surrounded the road. All sorts of large floating things with triangular fabric billowing from large poles dotted the horizon. Strange brown birds with large beaks, and smaller white birds flew around. Far off in the distance a tall, striped, cylindrical shape sent out a small flash of light.

Melody quickly glanced at Edward. He had a look of complete awe and wonder on his face as he stared wide-eyed out the window. She realized this was his first time ever seeing a harbor.

"Edward, we're almost there. Right over there is the harbor...those are boats and I don't know If you can see it but over there is the lighthouse."

Edward repeated each of the new terms silently in his head and eagerly turned back to the window. Suddenly they turned down another street. The color scheme of the buildings was very familiar but the layout was completely new. Some were very tall and had lots of doors, whereas others were small and shabby. Tan scarcely dressed people stood on the side on the road holding strange colorful boards, buckets, and balls while they gawked.

Edward slunk down in his seat, while his fingers snipped rapidly.

Melody stopped the truck in front of a small building. "We're here! This is the realty office. They will hopefully help us find a new house. You can come with me , if you want...or you can stay in the car."

Edward eyed the people staring at him on the side walk and decided it would be best to go with Melody. She opened the door for him and latched onto his arm. Together they walked tentatively in.

"Hello how may I help yo.. Oh my!" the woman at the front desk gasped and stifled a shriek.

"What are you looking at?" Melody snapped and gripped Edward's arm tighter. "My husband and I are looking for a new house, preferably something with lots of privacy." Edward's eyes widened at the word 'husband'.

The clerk nervously eyed the battered blond woman and the extremely pale, scarred, scissor-handed man. When she saw how cut up the woman's arms were she couldn't help but think the thing next to her had done it.

"Here fill out this application. I'll see what we can do." The lady shuffled through a few files and typed something onto a computer.

Melody filled out the application and handed it back to the lady.

"Well we don't have many secluded properties...but we do have one opening that I think will suit your fancy. Last month the old lighthouse keeper passed away. He had no family and no will, so the fully furnished property including the Lighthouse is for sale and for at a fairly reasonable price."

Melody's face immediately lit up at the sound of the lighthouse. She was very familiar with beach town and knew for a fact that the Lighthouse and Keeper's house were on their own private island.

"That sound's perfect! We'll take it!"

"But wouldn't you like to view the property first?"

"No thanks. How soon can we move in?"

"Well...I probably can get you in tomorrow if you application is approved."

"Ok thank you."

"Come back tomorrow around 3-ish and we'll help you get all settled in ok? Ok."

Melody and Edward left the building. Edward had so many questions rattling around in his head.

"That went well. I can't wait to move into the Lighthouse. Tonight we'll have to stay in a hotel. Remember those tall buildings with lots of doors? Those are hotels."

"Am I your husband?" Edward remembered Peg calling Bill her husband but he hadn't really understood what that meant.

Melody stared into his eyes. She didn't know why she had called him that. "Well, uhhhh...no not exactly. In order for two people to be husband and wife they must get married. I guess I figured if people thought we were married then they would give us less crap. We are more like boy-friend and girl-friend." She grinned at the silly-ness of the notion. Really they were more than that, but society didn't have words for what they felt for each other.

Edward nodded in understanding.

"I guess we should find somewhere to stay for the night."

Melody drove to the nearest hotel. Edward stepped out of the truck and titled his back. He couldn't believe how tall the building was. She grasped hold of his wrist and led him to the lobby.

A young girl was sitting at the front desk powdering her cheeks.

Melody rang the desk bell. The girl barely glanced up. "Welcome. What size room will you need and how long will you be staying?"

"We need a room for two and we'll be staying one night."

"O-kay that will be $150. Here's your room key. You'll be in room 305."

"Thank you."

Melody walked towards the elevator. Edward stared at the strange little room and reluctantly walked in with Melody. When the doors closed, he started shaking, and when they started moving he stumbled over and cut his face.

"Edward honey, are you alright? Oh you've cut your face. There's no need to be nervous it just an elevator. When we get to our room I'll help you clean your cut."

Their hotel room was on the third floor. The walked down the long corridor and found the proper room. The room contained one queen-sized bed with a thread-bare faded floral comforter, a small desk with a lap, a mini fridge, closet sized bathroom, and a tiny balcony over-looking the ocean. Edward eyes glanced around the room taking in each new sight. His eyes stopped and widened at the sight of the ocean. As if in a trance he walked towards the glass sliding door.

Melody opened the door for him and a strong sea breeze blew inside. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool salty air. The waves crashed and rolled below in a steady soothing song. If he could get goose bumps he would have, the ocean was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen.

"The ocean is the most healing force In the whole wide world. She can mend the heart, calm the soul, and clean any wound. My grandpa taught me that." Melody wrapped one of her arms around Edward's side and stood their with him, her short blond locks blowing in the breeze.

For a moment nothing else in the world mattered. For a brief moment Melody was not a battered pregnant rape victim and Edward was not an incomplete mad scientist's scissor-handed creation, they were just an average couple standing on a balcony enjoying the view and each others company.

* * *

><p>Jason woke up in a fog. The red numbers of his digital clocked blinked 12:30, he was laying face down on the couch. The stench of beer was heavy in the air.<p>

His alcohol impaired mind tried to remember last nights events. Last night after doing it repeatedly with the unconscious girl, he locked her in his bedroom and went off to drink.

"Melody." he snarled and marched into the bedroom.

She was gone!

"BITCH come out come out were over you is. " he slurred, staggering around the room. Halfheartedly he stabbed the center of the blood-stained bed with his knife and ran out to his car. He would go to that castle and give Melody and Edward what he thought they deserved.

His drunken mind couldn't operate drove a short distance and crashed into the side of his neighbor's house. He didn't have his seat belt on and flew through the windshield. With an explosion of glass, blood and splintered wood his neck snapped and his head split open. He died almost instantly.

The paramedics came but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! If you gave me a review with Ideas in it I promise to use them in future chapters!

Until next time... TTFN! Tah tah for now!


End file.
